


opposites

by sinkie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, excessive usage of the word awkward, lix is a bit asocial, problematic past, problems with parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkie/pseuds/sinkie
Summary: innie:hey guyswould u mind if hyunjin joined us tomorrow during lunch?meanie:no!you:whoinnie:my friend from other classremember?you:r we allowed to know people from other classes?innie:yes felix....
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. who?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!  
> i should warn you that this work is not fully a chatfic, there are some text parts as well, though they mostly consist of dialogues  
> also i have written a few chapters already, but i'm not completely sure about the ending and some details, so i may add one more pairing and some new tags  
> if there are any triggering moments described in some chapters, i will warn you in the notes about it  
> hope you'll enjoy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_26 april (1:44am)_

innie:  
hey guys  
would u mind if hyunjin joined us tomorrow during lunch?

meanie:  
no!

you:  
who

innie:  
my friend from other class  
remember?

you:  
r we allowed to know people from other classes?

innie:  
yes felix....  
what the hell is that question

meanie:  
i'm still wondering how he talks to us

you:  
i didn't even think of it okay?

innie:  
we're not really allowed to hang out in other classrooms  
but of course i know some other people!  
we have some extra classes in school too  
heard of that?

you:  
of course i did i'm not stupid  
unfortunately

meanie:  
unfortunately you're stupid

you:  
no....  
unfortunately i've heard of extra classes

innie:  
but u don't even attend any  
i hoped we'd do that together >:

you:  
i thought u go there w min

meanie:  
he knows nothing about his friends....

innie:  
seungmin attends that elite club

you:  
whaaaat

meanie:  
it's not elite dummies  
it's just about school councils

you:  
that's elite

meanie:  
wanna join?(:

you:  
no thanks

innie:  
so what about hyunjin

you:  
who

meanie:  
he wouldn't mind innie

you:  
mind what

innie:  
i'm tired

you:  
me too

innie:  
TIRED OF U

you:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

The bell rang, and students started to collect their things as fast as possible. It was a lunch break, so everyone headed to the school canteen hurriedly to meet their friends. Felix was the last as usual, so Jeongin and Seungmin waited for him patiently at the classrom door.

"Lee Yongbok, I need to talk to you," boys heard their teacher say. Felix felt a bit bad for making his friends wait that long so he called for them, "You can go without me, I'll find you there." They nodded and vanished through the door.

"Yongbok," the teacher started.

"Call me Felix, please. I've already asked you." The boy was kind of irritated. All of the teachers were okay with that name, but Ms. Park seemed to hate him the most.

"Oh, really? You remember that so well, however, when I ask you to do something, you tend to forget. Or just ignore," Felix didn't like that ironic tone at all, but it would be too risky to answer harshly, and he didn't need even more problems.

"What's wrong this time?" Felix sighed.

"You better watch your language, young man. I am not your girlfriend," What is she even saying?

"Everything is wrong, Yongbok," Ms. Park highlighted his name with her voice, "Your grades are becoming worse again, and you didn't sign up for an extra class. Since you never listen to my requests, I signed you up for the school councils myself. I know you're friends with Kim Seungmin, so he'll help you."

Felix wanted to protest, but he understood there was nothing he could say against it. Those were school rules, and he had to obey them if he didn't want to be kicked out of there.

"Regarding your marks," Ms. Park resettled her glasses and sighed, "You have a test next week in my class. If your mark is low again, I'll have to call your parents." Felix' breath hitched at the statement. "You were always capable of fixing your problems without parental involvement, weren't you? So I'm relying on your consciousness again, Felix," Ms. Park calling the boy like that meant she wasn't angry anymore, and Felix didn't want to ruin it, so he had to agree.

"Okay, sorry. I'll try to fix that," he avoided eye contact, feeling embarrassed suddenly, "Goodbye, Ms. Park."

"Goodbye, Yongbok." Felix grimaced. He thinks he heard her chuckle.

The boy left the classroom and headed straight to the canteen. This conversation took longer, than he expected, and he didn't have that much time left to eat. Not that he really wanted to anyway.

Suddenly it occurred to Felix, that they're having lunch with this mysterious Hyunjin-guy. He didn't really like the idea of meeting new people, as having two friends in the face of Jeongin and Seungmin was just enough.

However, both of them were extremely friendly and sociable, so they kept introducing lots of other students to Felix. He didn't see the point in it, because he barely remembered their names. Felix wondered for how long Hyunjin would stay.

When he entered the canteen, Jeongin noticed him immediately and waved. Felix had several seconds to have a look at Hyunjin, who was talking to Seungmin.

"She talked to you for so long," Jeongin said and sipped some juice from the cardboard box.

"Yeah, it's about my marks again...and she made me sign up for the extra class," Felix made a face and stared at the table. Seungmin laughed at that, "Finally...I was waiting for it to happen."

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you, because Ms. Park signed me up for the school council and said you would help," Felix gave his friend an angelic smile, and Seungmin's expression fell. Now it was Jeongin's turn to laugh.

Then Felix remembered, that there was one more person sitting by the table, "So, you're Hyunjin."

The boy jerked his head, not expecting the sudden act of attention and froze. "I can't believe you remembered his name," Jeongin mumbled and smiled.

"But you said, he's the friendliest person you know," Hyunjin's voice was small and he was genuinely confused.

Felix gasped, "Who? Me? The friendliest person?" Hyunjin nodded shyly, and Seungmin laughed, "Innie, the prankster of the century."

Hyunjin's gaze darted between three boys: Seungmin was giggling, Felix had an angry look on his face, and Jeongin acted like he wasn't involved in any of that.

"Friendly is the last word to describe me," Felix rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you, by the way...I guess," he shrugged and tried to act nonchalantly.

Hyunjin was going to answer something, but Seungmin interrupted him, "Nice to meet? What's up with him today, Innie?"

"Dunno," now he was eating yoghurt, "Maybe he finally likes someone. Hyunjin, I mean."

"Likes Hyunjin? What about that girl?" They kept talking, not paying attention to Felix and Hyunjin.

"I'd like to remind you, that we're sitting right here. You can discuss it later, you know, not to embarrass Hyunjin and I," Felix was irritated, " And stop talking about Ryuj-"

"Hi, Felix," two girls passed by their table, one of them greeting Lee, "H-hi, Ryujin. What's up?" She giggled and looked away, her friend was dragging her towards another table.

"Ah, young love," Jeongin sighed exaggeratedly, while trying to get more of that yoghurt with the spoon.

"Stop...what are you even talking about?" Felix tried to hush this up. For some reasons he felt shy in front of Hyunjin, who he hardly knew.

"You never get coy, when we joke about your crush, so what's happening now?" Seungmin asked innocently.

"You're embarrassing, Hyunjin." Felix tried at least.

"Jinnie, are you embarrassed?" Jeongin giggled.

"I..." The boy looked at Felix and noticed a red tint on his cheeks. Should he save him? "Y-yeah, I'm really embarrassed." Seungmin and Jeongin laughed, but Felix sighed only, not even looking at Hyunjin. Did he say anything wrong? He was just trying to help.

The bell rang again, alarming about the next lesson.

"Shit, I haven't finised eating," Jeongin whined.

"And I haven't finished studying," Seungmin protested.

"You're literally going to study during the lesson, Min."

"Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? or maybe it lacked something? drop a comment!


	2. problematic math

"How was your day at school?" Felix was not in the mood to talk to his parents right now, but it would be even worse if he ignored them.

"It was good," he said shortly, standing in the doorway and avoiding mum's eyes.

"Just good? Come here, sit. Talk to us," she didn't give up. Felix felt more and more uncomfortable with every minute.

"Well," he started, "I'm now signed up for an extra class, it's the school council..." 

"Good." Silence weighed on all of them. Felix didn't understand, why they kept trying to talk to him. He stopped harming himself long ago if that was what they still were worried about.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" his dad intervened.

"Yes? I have nothing else to say..." Felix played with his fingers. He hated it here.

"What about your worries? Your thoughts?" Why did they think he should constantly be worried about something? Moreover, he would never open up like that, when it's forced.

"Everything is fine...I told you," Felix couldn't help, but grimace.

"Don't you dare be flippant with your father," he raised his voice.

"I didn't mean to..."

"And do not interupt!" now he was just shouting. 

_As usual_ , Felix thought to himself. All of their attempts to be nice ended unsuccessfully. That was what Felix thought at least, because mum and dad acted like they were the best parents in the world, always knowing what to say and how to approach their child.

"Just go to your room and study."

It may seem like Felix was too dramatic, because his parents were at least trying to take interest in his life. They provided him with everything he needed and didn't really mess with Felix' studied or friends. However, they would never be able to fix that distance between them.

No matter, how hard they try, Felix just wouldn't let them. He simply didn't want to be closer. He was better off on his own. Sometimes with his friends. And that's it.

_26 april (6:36pm)_

innie:  
so how do u like hyunjin felix?

meanie:  
he's head over heels about him didn't you notice

you:  
haha very funny  
hyunjin  
he's okay  
i don't care

innie:  
hey >>:  
he liked u btw!!  
and u don't care???

you:  
i really don't innie  
i don't understand why u two always try to make me meet random people

innie:  
jinnie is not random  
he's my friend just like u and min are 

you:  
couldn't care less

innie:  
i

meanie:  
leave him alone

_26 april (6:39pm)_

innie:  
lixie u okay?

you:  
yeah...why

innie:  
u really don't care?

you:  
well  
i do  
but now it's the last thing i care about

innie:  
jskssj that's better  
but i'm sure something's up!!!  
ur parents?

you:  
yes

innie:  
wanna talk?

you:  
idk  
no

innie:  
:c

  
Felix felt so, so shitty. Every time his parents did something like that, he wanted to run away more and more, but he couldn't of course. He had to work hard on his marks to get accepted into the university and have an opportunity to leave. But he wasn't even capable of that. It was the last year of school, will he even be able to improve?

His lockscreen lit up with new notification. 

Felix doesn't usually get any. He rarely posts and their groupchat seemed to die down for now.

A new friend request and 3 new messages. Interesting.

  
_26 april (7:01pm)_

hwang hyunjin:  
hi, felix!   
it's hyunjin  
i hope i'm not bothering u

you:  
hey  
ur not

hyunjin:  
how r u?

you:  
good   
u?

hyunjin:  
i'm kinda tired  
but good

you:  
cool

hyunjin:  
so what u up to?

you:  
nothing much

hyunjin:  
so i didn't interrupt u

you:  
i wouldn't even answer if i was busy

hyunjin:  
right  
innie told me ur sad actually 

you:  
so?  
u decided to text me?

hyunjin:  
yes....  
idk what i was thinking honestly  
i'm not the type to cheer someone up

you:  
then what type r u

hyunjin:  
the one to disappoint people and make them cringe

you:  
lol  
then we may get along  
i'm exactly the same type

hyunjin:  
u mean we can disappoint each other?

you:  
no we can disappoint others  
but then share our experiences to feel less shitty

hyunjin:  
sksjsjsj   
who r u planning to disappoint next?

you:  
my teacher  
she told me to prove my marks  
i don't even see the point in trying 

hyunjin:  
how so  
there is no harm in trying tho

you:  
maybe ur right  
but i'm deeply disappointed w myself already so

hyunjin:  
what subject?

you:  
math

hyunjin:  
isn't seungminnie good at it?

you:  
he's good at everything 

hyunjin:  
why don't u ask for help?

you:  
he has too many worries anyway

hyunjin:  
i could help?  
i'm not thaaat good but i know something 

you:  
um no hyunjin  
i barely know u  
no need in selfless acts 

hyunjin:  
hey it's not a bother for me

you:  
it isn't.....?

hyunjin:  
moreover  
ngl  
i have no friends except for innie  
but he's not in my class and has some other friends  
i feel lonely   
and desperate  
so helping u can be a good pastime for a while  
but yeah there is a minus

you:  
what minus

hyunjin:  
u'll have to endure my company

you:  
ahhh cmoooon  
it's u who's gonna endure MY company  
i'm stupid hyunjin

hyunjin:  
innie stated otherwise  
did he lie to me again?

you:  
i  
he really did?

hyunjin:  
he also said not to tell u oops

you:  
kssjjssk

hyunjin:  
so do we meet then?  
after school?

you:  
wow i  
already   
so fast

hyunjin:  
till when do u have to prove ur mark?

you:  
i have a test next week....

hyunjin:  
then we need to hurry up felix...

you:  
ig ur right...

hyunjin:  
we can meet at my place  
is that okay?

you:  
ur parents won't mind?

hyunjin:  
i live with my mum only  
and she wouldn't dw

you:  
okay then   
let's discuss it during lunch?

hyunjin:  
lunch (*ﾉωﾉ)

you:  
ye ye  
didn't innie tell u u can come any time?

hyunjin:  
he did

you:  
so?

hyunjin:  
idk i'm happy!

you:  
kkk

They met the next day, when classes ended and walked to Hyunjin's apartment. It was small, neat and cosy, and Felix somehow felt warm and like at home in it, even though he hardly knew the older boy.

"Green or black tea? Or maybe you like coffee?," Hyunjin's voice snapped Felix out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, I really don't want anything," that was the part Felix hated the most, when being at someone's house.

"C'mon, don't be so awkward! I want to treat you with some tea...or coffee," Hyunjin giggled softly and looked at Felix, who shook his head, "I don't need anything."

"Tell me what you wanna drink, or I'll make you something you don't like," the older boy demanded, raising his eyebrows comically.

"Green tea without sugar," Felix mumbled, averting his gaze. Hyunjin hummed happily and took two cups from the cupboard. 

The awkward atmosphere dissipated after two hours of studying math. Boys were so submerged in solving difficult problems together, they didn't notice how fast the time passed.

When they heard the front door open, they almost jumped in surprise. "My mum can be extremely embarrassing sometimes, so...don't mind her," Hyunjin winced.

After about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door, "You can enter mum," Hyunjin said. Was that respecting of child's privacy? Felix' parents never heard of that.

"Hello, boys," she greeted them with a small, but warm smile, "How are the things with math?" Felix wondered, how she found out they were studying it. Hyunjin told her?

"It turned out to be harder than I expected, but Felix is a fast-learner!" The younger boy was surprised by Hyunjin's cheerful tone, when he was answering his mum. However, Felix was fast to catch up on what to say, "But that's all thanks to Hyunjin. He's a great teacher, we should start here."

Suddenly Hyunjin's mum laughed, "You guys are so cute. Okay, I won't bother you for any longer...oh, by the way, Felix would you like to stay for dinner?" She kept smiling.

"I...sorry, but...I can't. I think my parents are waiting for me."

"Oh, that's totally fine. It was nice meeting you, anyway." She radiated warm energy, Felix wondered if it was her real self.

"Same. Nice to meet you," he nodded, and Hyunjin's mum left.

"Sorry for it," Hyunjin sighed.

"What are you talking about? She's the nicest!" Felix was surprised by his sudden outburst of emotions.

Hyunjin smiled at that and said, "So...I guess we can wrap it up actually. We can meet again this week, if that's okay?"

"Yeah...okay..."


	3. returning a favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please mind the dates!!! there are some time skips!!!
> 
> also i understood that this gonna be a huuuuge slow burn even though i don't really like it myself lol  
> so i'm adding the tag
> 
> srry for it...but at least there's no pining, i mean hyunlix are breathing next to each other pretty damn often, just not as lovers yet

_29 april (7:12pm)_

innie:  
so ur spending time with jinnie now felix

you:  
um  
not really  
we don't hang out  
he just helps me w math  
and i kinda want to do something in return  
maybe i'll at least treat him coffee or tea after the test

meanie:  
still don't get why you didn't ask me

you:  
sorry not sorry min but ur the worst teacher ever  
and ur busy with school work anyway

meanie:  
okay........  
you're gonna be busy too don't worry lix

you:  
don't u already have enough people to help u with that council stuff

meanie:  
lix you'll have to work anyway  
i have to present a report to the headteacher every term to make sure all of the members are involved in the club activity

you:  
(눈_눈)  
i see....  
who else is in that club?

meanie:  
hyunjin's not

you:  
i didn't ask about him...

meanie:  
then who else can you be interested in?  
( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

you:  
touche 

innie:  
so u like him!!!!!!!!!

you:  
no  
i mean  
i don't care  
not that i really don't care  
i just.....  
he's nice  
but we're not friends   
and i don't feel like we'll ever be

innie:  
but u spend lots of time together now

you:  
we literally don't   
we met only once out of school  
it's gonna happen again 2 or 3 times  
and that's it....  
even if i wanted to talk to him i wouldn't know what about  
we're too different?

meanie:  
aren't we all different lix?

you:  
i mean...you're and innie are alike  
sociable and talkative  
also you and i like playing lol from time to time

meanie:  
that's not really what i meant...

innie:  
hyunjin is not sociable like u lix!!

you:  
then what makes u think 2 asocial guys will communicate w each other ('～`;)

innie:  
aren't all introverts connected 

you:  
i wanna punch u

innie:  
(・_・;)  
btw jinnie is in volleyball club

you:  
why do u say this

innie:  
u were interested

you:  
....  
I WASN'T 

meanie:  
sure sure  
also school council needs help w sport events organisation if you know what i'm talking about lixie

you:  
why do u keep talking about hyunjin

meanie:  
i don't   
i only mentioned the area you'll be working in you're just paranoid 

you:  
that's violence  
stop ur psychological shenanigans on my poor brain  
( . •́ _ʖ •̀ .)

_2 may (6:33pm)_

jeonginnie:  
how r the things w felix?

you:  
what things jeongin  
we meet for the last time tomorrow and then he has his test  
i'm lowkey worried for him 

jeonginnie:  
of course u r worried  
he's ur student  
ur pet

you:  
wtf don't call him that   
that's weird

jeonginnie:  
anyways   
not what i meant  
i was talking about ur bonding

you:  
i.....  
he doesn't really like me i think?  
he's distant all the time  
we had some nice small talks online and irl  
but....even when i want to text him i don't know what to say  
and i don't want to make things awkward 

innie:  
hmm

you:  
maybe we just don't work together as friends?  
it's okay tho innie  
i have u and i have my mum  
thanks for trying to help me with getting one more friend but yeah....maybe next time

innie:  
well u anyway never asked for it  
it was my initiative   
maybe i shouldn't have done that in the first place

you:  
noooo don't blame urself  
i anyways enjoyed time w him  
at least i hope i helped him w math sksjsksk

innie:  
if u say soヽ(ˇヘˇ)ノ

  
_9 may (4:21pm)_

you:  
hey hyunjin  
i got a good mark on my test  
all thanks to u

hyunjin:  
omggggg i'm so happy!!!!!!  
but that's also bc ur smart felix  
u learn really fast

you:  
thanks....  
i texted to ask u smth  
u helped me so the least i can do is to treat u with coffee  
or tea  
whatever u like

hyunjin:  
noooo i don't need it felix

you:  
heyy don't be like that  
don't refuse my offer  
i rlly wanna do that  
u helped me a lot  
more than u can imagine

hyunjin:  
...okay then  
tomorrow?

you:  
yes after school  
if it's fine

hyunjin:  
yes!!! see u

you:  
yeah

  
Their next meeting wasn't as awkward as the previous ones, something was different about it, but boys still felt a bit uneasy next to each other.

They didn't talk much as usual, throwing only a few phrases here and there. 

"My teacher, Ms. Park, was shocked, actually. She thought I cheated at first," Felix started, "But you explained everything so well, I even enjoyed doing that test."

"Yeah, actually, once you understand what you're doing, it gets really exciting. This is how school should work," Hyunjin said, hiding a smile.

"So, you like studying, huh?" Felix sipped his latte.

"You could say that, however, i don't always have time to study well," the older boy pursed his lips.

"Ah, volleyball club..." Felix noted, without thinking.

"I...y-yes. How-how do you know?" Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. Oops, it seems like Felix should think before talking.

"Jeongin mentioned it once..."

"Ah, I see..." Hyunjin became absorbed in his thoughts for a moment, but then spoke up again, "What about you, though? You're really smart from what I've seen...why don't you study then?" Felix hadn't been showing that many emotions before, but at that moment his expression fell.

"S-sorry, I...I didn't think before asking..." _They really did have something in common_ , "No, it's okay. I'm not really ready to talk about it I guess..." Felix averted his eyes.

"It's fine!" Hyunjin said, and the conversation died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! hope you're having a good day?  
> did u like this chapter? drop a comment to let me know!
> 
> btw sorry it's so short, i'm kinda learning how to write properly and i try to expand the further chapters in size
> 
> at least i'll try to post more often!


	4. alone with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i understood that one more pairing i considered adding doesn't really fit here  
> but now it feels like i may add new characters from some other bands, they might be important in the future  
> well...we'll see how it goes
> 
> also the gentle reminder to mind the dates, there's a time skip from the last chapter!

_25 may (5:55pm)_

innie:  
damn i feel like crap

meanie:  
did u go to the doctor eventually?

innie:  
yes....so um  
felix?

you:  
yes...?

innie:  
i'm on sick leave from now on...

you:  
r u kidding????  
am i gonna be alone?

meanie:  
omg innie get well soon

innie:  
felix fake

meanie:  
you said the same thing when he broke his arm

you:  
jeongin fake

innie:  
why did u remind him??

meanie:  
do you think he FORGOT?

innie:  
yes

you:  
i actually did  
i even started to feel sorry for jeongin  
thanks for reminding min

innie:  
٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

you:  
miiiiiiiiiiiin

meanie:  
whhhaaaaaaat

you:  
when do u come back?

meanie:  
in a week

you:  
(╥﹏╥)  
i'm gonna be abandoned for the whole week

meanie:  
you can text someone from the club?  
i thought you got on well

you:  
how do u imagine it?  
hey my friends are absent for this week and i don't really care about ya'll but can we hang out?  
also hate to admit but i need YOU TWO  
not anybody else

innie:  
that's so sweet of u lixie (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
but u literally have hyunjin?  
come to him during lunch idk

you:  
.....i dunno....i'm shy

meanie:  
smh  
you either spend your time alone or join hyunjin

you:  
why is life so cruel

innie:  
u literally get a whole week alone with the cutest boy ever to live on earth  
that's the gift from god  
stop complaining!!!  
imagine how lonely hyunjin feels when we don't have time to have lunch altogether 

you:  
kay kay...  
i'll talk to him tomorrow 

innie:  
good!

  
Felix hesitated. He promised Jeongin to join Hyunjin during lunch, Innie probaby even alarmed the older boy about it already, but still, Felix was kind of afraid.

The last time they were alone was that day, when Felix treated Hyunjin some tea after the test results had been announced. And that was more than two weeks ago.

They were still having lunch in school canteen together with Jeongin and Seungmin, even texted each other once in a while, but it couldn't compare to being face to face with Hyunjin.

Felix didn't even know why he panicked that much. You can say, that he just didn't like being around people, who weren't his two friends, although it wasn't the case with Hwang.

Spending time with him was nice, the only thing that bothered Felix was the constant feeling of awkwardness, as he wanted to talk, but didn't know what about.

By the time his train of thought had stopped, he entered the canteen and saw Hyunjin, reading a textbook. 

"H-hey," Felix greeted the older boy, coming near him.

Hyunjin turned his attention to Lee, his eyes becoming bigger in size. He was surprised to see Felix aproach him.

"Oh, hi! Sit! I-if you want to..." Hyunjin gestured towards the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Felix plumped down in a chair, smiling awkwardly and averting his gaze. He hated to feel so uneasy, maybe sitting alone wasn't that bad of an idea after all...

"Innie said he got ill and is on sick leave now," Hyunjin started, biting into an apple.

"Y-yeah, he's gonna be absent for about a week, and Seungminnie is not in the town..." Felix still didn't look at the older boy.

"Ah, that must suck," Felix nodded, "But I didn't expect you to come to me, to be honest," that statement made Felix lift his head.

"Wh-why?" It felt like he forgot how to speak.

"Well..." Hyunjin pouted his lips, "I...I can't help but feel like...like you're trying to avoid me..." he pretended to look into the book.

"I..." Felix couldn't decide whether to tell the older the truth or...or what? He wasn't good at lying either. "I didn't mean to, though...It's not that I don't like you, I'm just..."

"Not really comfortable with me?" Hyunjin helped. Felix tried to find hints of anger or disappointment on his face, but there weren't any.

"I guess? But it may change if we...if we spend more time together..." Now Felix was looking Hyunjin in the eyes.

"And you want it? To spend more time together?"

"I...sure." Felix nodded, proving his words. Hyunjin laughed at that, finding the sight in front of him devastatingly cute, but never telling Felix that.

Boys kept meeting each other during lunch on a daily basis. They fell into a kind of routine, when both of them were either eating and making small talks or studying something. 

Felix felt that the uneasiness was dissipating after every session, and he hoped that Hyunjin stopped feeling awkward as well.

One day Lee even surprised Hyunjin with how devoted he can actually be to the studies.

  
_Felix was asking Hyunjin about math problems every once in a while, so the older boy got interested in why Felix would spend so much time doing something he didn't enjoy and wasn't particularly good at._

_"Hey, Felix, I wanted to ask you something..." Hyunjin put his book away and looked at the younger._

_"Shoot," Felix answered, still concentrated on the monstrous equation._

_"I thought you didn't really like math."_

_"You're right, I don't," Felix kept acting as if there was nothing wrong and illogical about his behaviour._

_"Then...why do you keep working on math?" That's when Felix lifted his head and looked at Hyunjin, but then he returned his gaze to the copybook, filled with formulas._

_"I've found out recently that I need math for the major I like..." Felix felt embarrassed for some reasons._

_"Oh, really? What's major is that?" Hyunjin sounded sincerely interested, so Felix looked him in the eyes carefully._

_"It's phycology...I genuinely don't understand why I need math to study it, but...there's nothing I can do," Hyunjin was surprised. He didn't expect the younger to be interested in something like that._

_"But actually," Felix continued, "It's you who inspired me to work on it..." Was it a blush on his face?_

_"Me?" Hyunjin gasped, "How?"_

_"Well...after you'd helped me, I understood that math is not that bad and that I'm capable of dealing with it. Moreover, you always study when we meet during lunch and you keep saying how important it is to fight for something you like, so...yeah...it got me thinking about all that..." Felix gestured awkwardly._

_"Woah..." Hyunjin was at loss of words. Felix really shoked him, as he usually didn't talk much and now he opened up like this._

_However, Hyunjin didn't want to mistreat Felix, not after he shared something that personal with him, so he said, "Thank you for telling me. That's...really-really important for me. I'm happy to inspire you." And then Hyunjin smiled._

_Felix gave him a shy smile too and said, "Not at all."_

  
On the fifth day Felix entered the canteen, late again as ususal, to not find Hyunjin already sitting there and waiting for him.

Felix got a bit worried, but then thought that the older could have been delayed by his teacher or something like that. So Lee came up to their usual place and decided to wait there.

After several minutes had passed, Ryujin approached the table and made herself comfortable on the chair in front of Felix, "Hi, Lix," she smiled playfully.

"Hi, Ryu," Felix didn't really like the fact that she was sitting there, next to him. What would Hyunjin think when he comes here? It would be much better if Ryujin lest as soon as possible.

Felix kept staring at the canteen entrance, when he heard the girl say, "Waiting for someone?" What was with that smirk?

"Actually, yes...so I guess you better-"

"He won't come," Ryujin said briefly.

"Wh-what? You know where Hyunjin is?" Felix didn't like that.

"No, I don't. But I told him to go away," she looked Felix right in the eyes boldly.

"Excuse me, you did what?" Felix' blood started to boil.

"C'mon, I know you like me too. Why do you need him?He doesn't deserve you," Ryujin smirked and leaned her chin on her lifted hands.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Felix felt so, so angry, "Why would I like such a bitch, huh? Don't you dare approach Hyunjin again." Felix rushed off the canteen.

_Should he find Hyunjin? But where? What should he do? Maybe it's better to wait for him when the lessons end? Yeah, that sounds reasonable._

Felix headed towards the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy sorry i haven't posted in a while  
> exams are killing me, i don't really have much time to write these days,,  
> but i still wanna know what you think of this fic? do you like it? drop a comment!!! it motivates me


	5. cancelled crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder (again) to mind the time stamps !!  
> i say that so often because i tend to forget about them myself when i read chatfics

When the bell finally rang, alarming that the last lesson had ended, Felix sprinted out of the classroom as fast as possible, surprising his classmates and Ms. Park, as he always was the last to leave.

He almost tripped over his own feet, hearing a bunch of chuckles behind him, but he couldn't care less about someone's laughing at him at the moment.

Felix was standing by the entrance in 10 minutes, anxiously gazing around not to miss Hyunjin accidently. _But what if he already left?_ Felix didn't think of it... 

Fortunately, before he could've started to panick more, he saw Hyunjin among some other students and ran towards him, scaring the older boy.

"Hyun..Hyunjin," Felix was out of his breath.

"Felix.. Why are you so fidgety?" Hyunjin sounded both concerned and amused.

"I...can we talk?"

"Sure...Let's go. We're going in the same direction, right?" Hyunjin tilted his head.

"Ah...yeah. Yes, let's go."

After 5 minutes of walking, when nobody was around, Hyunjin asked, "So? You wanted to talk?"

"Yes!" Felix and Hyunjin both flinched beacuse of how loud the younger boy was, "You-you weren't at lunch today..."

"Ah, that..."

"Whatever she told you, it's not true, I swear!" Felix was even more fidgety now.

"Hey, calm down, Felix. I'm not that stupid to fall for some girl's offensive words."

"Offensive?" Felix mumbled.

"But...she was right about someting. I mean, would you really talk to me if Innie and Seungmin weren't absent?" Hyunjin's expression fell, but he tried to keep smiling.

"I...what? Of course, no, Hyunjin. Yes! I mean, yes. Yes, I definitely would, because I really like spending time with you. You are really, really nice. Yeah, I can feel awkward sometimes, but now it got much better. I don't know what to talk about when I'm with you sometimes, you're too smart for me...But that's not the-" Felix was rambling at this point, and when he looked at Hyunjin he saw that the older was giggling softly, "Wh-what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're just cute," Hyunjin smiled so wide, his eyes turning into crescents, "I get it all, don't worry. I like spending time with you too."

"Ah...okay...yeah...good," Felix said, his face suddenly void of any emotions whatsoever.

"Hey, maybe you'd like to come over?" Hyunjin asked suddenly.

"Now?"

"Yeah, or are you busy-"

"No-no, let's go," Felix said and Hyunjin giggled again, saying "cute".

Felix was excited to be in Hyunjin's apartment again even though he didn't show it. He couldn't help feeling comfortable and relieved there.

"So? Green tea without sugar?" Hyunjin smiled, asking.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. You remembered," Felix smiled too, warm feeling spreading in his chest.

"Of course I did," the boys came into the kitchen. Felix sat by the table, while Hyunjin was making some tea, "Do you wanna watch something?"

"I don't really watch anything, to be honest, so I don't know. The only things I like are Naruto and Day6 shows. Seungmin loves that band."

Hyunjin laughed at that, "We can watch a show with Day6 then if you want. I like Got7 more, but Day6 are nice, too," he giggled.

"I...yeah, I want to. But do you?" Felix always felt shy next to the older boy.

"I don't really care as long as I'm spending time with you. We could just lay down on the floor and stare at the ceiling for 5 hours straight, and I would be fine with that," Hyunjin placed two steaming cups on the table.

Felix laughed, "Yeah, laying down is nice, but watching a show sounds better."

"Okay, then! It's decided!"

  
Felix opened his eyes, feeling disoriented. He looked to the left to find Hyunjin sleeping on his shoulder, then glanced to the laptop screen, when it occurred to him, that they must've fallen asleep while watching the show.

He shifted a bit, and that made Hyunjin wake up, "Hey..., we fell asleep, right?" Hyunjin's voice was a bit hoarse. 

"Yep, and you used me like a pillow," Felix chuckled, but Hyunjin blushed at that, saying "sorry", which surprised the younger. 

"No, no, no, I'm completely fine with skinship. If that's with my friends," Felix reassured Hyunjin.

"We're friends?" The older asked cautiously. 

"Of course we are," Hyunjin smiled at that, "Shit what time is it?" Felix suddenly got up a bit too abruptly.

Hyunjin turned on his phone, "It's 7:30 pm. Wow, we've been sleeping for so long."

"Fuck, I gotta go," Felix looked around to find his backpack, "I didn't tell my parents that I'm staying with you."

"Oh, then let me walk you to the door."

And then Felix left hurriedly, not noticing how disappointed Hyunjin got.

  
Felix was praying to all gods he knew, while he was entering his own house. The light on the kitchen was turned on, which meant there was no chance of avoiding a conversation with mum.

"Where have you been, young man?" His mum stepped into the hall.

"I...came over my friend's house. We fell asleep, I wouldn't be so late otherwise."

"What were you two doing that it made you fall asleep," she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"We were watching a show on his laptop, that's it. Besides, it's the end of the week, everyone's tired and sleepy on fridays," Felix said, feeling the need to explain himself.

"Why didn't you tell me you're gonna visit him?" she pointed at Felix with wooden spatula she was holding.

"We're not allowed to use phones at school, so I rarely bring it with me," he answered still standing by the entrance. 

"Really?" Mum was genuinely surprised. _Could she make it less obvious that she pays no attention to her child's life?_ "Then you should take it with you so I can reach you next time."

"Sure."

"Go wash your hands. Dinner's almost ready."

  
_30 may (8:12pm)_

hyunjin:  
text me when u come home

  
_30 may (8:29pm)_

you:  
i'm home

hyunjin:  
good!  
that's a pity we didn't really do much  
most of the time we were sleeping....

you:  
i recall that u said even staring at the ceiling for 5 hours is okay with u

hyunjin:  
metaphorically yes  
but it's better when we're talking 

you:  
it's not like we're talking that much

hyunjin:  
whatever....

you:  
skskks

hyunjin:  
do u think innie will come to school next week?

you:  
idk u should text him  
i should probably do that too  
or he'll say i'm fake

hyunjin:  
jsjsksks

_30 may (6:40pm)_

meanie:  
damn i'm finally home  
that was a tiring trip

innie:  
good!

meanie:  
where's felix though..  
he hasn't been online since morning   
bet he was late again

innie:  
eventually we'll find out...

  
_30 may (8:33pm)_

you:  
um...

innie:  
oh hi!!!! ur here!!!

you:  
yeah yeah  
something happened today

innie:  
what??

you:  
well that little bitch

meanie:  
who....?

you:  
ryujin  
told hyunjin he's not worth me and that he needs to leave me alone bc she likes me and she doesn't want hyunjin to mess around 

innie:  
wtffff

meanie:  
that's so strange....

you:  
but i met hyunjin after lessons and we talked and he said everything was fine and we went to his apartment and fell asleep for 4 hours........

innie:  
...........  
did u sleep well?

you:  
fuck off  
btw  
jeongin how r u?

innie:  
....fine?

you:  
no u didn't understand 

innie:  
enlighten me then

you:  
r u still ill??  
will u come to school next week?

innie:  
oh   
yeah i will  
what?  
missed me?

you:  
yeah

innie:  
(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

you:  
(´♡‿♡`)

meanie:  
.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it??


	6. past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet some nct dream members!!!  
> also i love them...i'm sorry for what i've turned them into but.....i needed it for the plot sorry sorry
> 
> ALSO TW//  
> smoking, referenced fight, mentions of blood/scratches/bruises, referenced self-harm, also suicide attempt but not really, problems with parents
> 
> yeah that's a rough one ://////

It was supposed to be a simple school day, but things never went right for Felix.

Jeongin bid him goodbye, saying something about meeting Hyunjin, and Seungmin had school business to deal with, so Felix was going to walk home all alone.

That's why he got really surprised, when he felt someone's hand fall on his shoulder roughly. Felix turned around to see the people, he hoped he would never come across ever again.

But things never went right for Felix. One of them spoke up, "Hey, Lee. Missed us?"

"Um...actually, no, Jeno. I didn't. So you'd better keep your hands away from me." Felix felt fear creeping down his spine, but didn't show it.

"That's not how you talk to people, who had sheltered you before," another guy spoke up, Jaemin, as Felix recalled.

"I wouldn't call dragging me into a shitty company sheltering," Felix shrugged.

"You're gonna come with us," Jeno's hand was still on Felix' shoulder, so the other boy dragged him towards the secluded area, where students usually smoked.

  
In 10 minutes Felix laid on the ground, blood dripping from his face, his ribs aching as hell, "Why?" He whispered.

"Ryujin. Don't you dare approach her again," Jeno said, and the group left. Humourless laugh escaped Felix' mouth.

He kept lying on the dusty surface for several minutes, thinking. _Why would Ryujin do this? How come could she mess up with Jeno's company? Didn't she understand, it would backfire in the end? Would his company come to get Felix again? What should he say to his parents?_

Felix finally stood up, grabbing his backpack and unzipping it. He took the pack of cigarettes and took one lighting it and drawing the smoke deep into his lungs. He didn't want to feel anyting.

Felix headed towards the school gates, exhaling the smoke. He couldn't show up at home like this. But what else could he do?

"F-Felix?" the boy heard a familiar voice, calling for him with concern. He turned around and saw Hyunjin and Jeongin looking at him with wide eyes and shoked expressions.

"Stay back. Don't approach me."

"But Felix...your face...what-" Jeongin tried to get something out of Felix.

"Don't. Let me go. See you tomorrow, I guess," and he left, taking a drag on the cigarette again.

  
Absolute silence meant nobody was home yet, as it was too early. Parents usually worked till the late night, so Felix had some time to take a shower and cover up his bruises.

Hot water returned Felix into reality, because all the scratches and wounds started to sting painfully. Felix hissed, wincing. At least it distracted him from thinking too much.

When the boy turned the water off and got out of cabin, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Felix' face was covered with several bruises and bright red scratches.

He felt completely numb at the moment, looking at himself like that. Meeting Jeno's company again brought up bad memories, which always triggered Felix' insecurities. 

The only thing he decided to do was cover the longest scratch with patterned band-aid he had bought with Jeongin for fun.

He didn't care about what parents would say.

  
_1 june (4:12pm)_

innie:  
LEE FELIX  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT  
EXPLAIN  
wait i shouldn't be shouting   
but i stiLL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

_1 june (5:23pm)_

meanie:  
what......  
jeongin what's that about

innie:  
here's the situation   
jinnie and i stayed in school for a bit longer bc he had to ask his teacher something about the club

meanie:  
okay

innie:  
and we're exiting the school chatting and laughing  
everything is fine

meanie:  
yes

innie:  
and you know what

meanie:  
what jeongin...

innie:  
we see felix

meanie:  
wow

innie:  
don't interrupt!!!!  
so we see felix  
his face was....a mess  
all in scratches  
his arms too   
and he was covered in dirt and dust  
he was smoking again

meanie:  
damn he started again

you:  
i never stopped

innie:  
OMG FELIX  
FELIX I ALMOST CRIED  
WHAT HAPPENED

meanie:  
so you lied about quitting smoking..?

innie:  
THAT'S ALL U CARE ABOUT RN?

you:  
yes i lied

meanie:  
why

you:  
i didn't want to disappoint u

meanie:  
lix you would never disappoint us  
we talked about it

you:  
i know but  
i just  
it's hard to keep it in mind all the time after all that u know

meanie:  
yes i know  
it's okay lix

innie:  
lixie....

you:  
um  
so...  
it's about jeno

meanie:  
oh no.....

you:  
right...

innie:  
THEY beat u up???????

you:  
yes...

innie:  
but why?????

you:  
ryujin? that's what he said

meanie:  
that makes no sense  
unless they hang out together

you:  
i think they do

meanie:  
but she liked you?

you:  
yeah but...  
i called her a bitch and kindly said to fuck off

meanie:  
how can you do that kindly...

you:  
apparently i can't   
that's why all that happened today ig

meanie:  
okay...we should talk about that in school

you:  
right

meanie:  
where's jeongin

innie:  
i'm here

you:  
innie....

innie:  
lixie i was so worried for u

you:  
innie i'm sorry....

innie:  
nononno don't be it's not ur fault  
ig u should text hyunjin he was rlly worried too

you:  
he texted already 

meanie:  
will u tell him?  
about all that? about what happened in the past

you:  
should i?

meanie:  
unless you're comfortable and ready to open up again

you:  
i  
i think i am

innie:  
tell him that!  
he likes u a lot

you:  
okay   
thank u guys

_1 june (4:31pm)_

hyunjin:  
felix?  
u don't have to tell me anything   
just let me know if ur okay  
please

_1 june (6:04pm)_

you:  
hyunjin   
hey  
i'm okay now

hyunjin:  
ahhh okay i'm glad  
ngl i really want to know what happened   
but i'm not gonna pry  
i just want u to know that i care

you:  
i know u do  
and i think u deserve to know the truth  
i trust u ig

hyunjin:  
i appreciate that  
i really do!!!!  
but u really don't have to

you:  
it's okay  
i don't want that innuendo between us

hyunjin:  
okay

you:  
so ....i was beaten up  
that was the company i had messed with before   
it was about 3 years ago  
i was a really good child i can say  
all teachers loved me and i had lots of friends  
that was shallow though but i didn't really care  
and i always worked very hard  
whenever there were any competitions or something like that i always took part in all of them and usually won

hyunjin:  
i can't imagine....

you:   
kkk i understand

hyunjin:  
but why everything changed?

you:  
i understood that parents didn't care  
u know that time when ur 15....and u start reflecting ur life

hyunjin:  
yeah

you:  
and when i started thinking i understood i was so tired  
i understood i didn't like all the attention i got  
i started hating on all the school subjects  
and i really felt how shallow all my friends and teachers were  
so at first i just tried acting differently

hyunjin:  
oh that's why

you:  
partly  
the only idea of giving up on a routine made me feel things  
it was excitement and adrenaline  
i started with not doing some of the nasty homeworks

hynjin:  
so u always completed all your assignments on time?

you:  
yeah  
i got my first bad mark and all those schoked faces looking at me made me want to do something else  
i started skipping some classes  
i was just wandering around the city when my classmates had tests   
that was thrilling for 15 year old me

hyunjin:  
i could guess.....

you:  
and u know what   
when i was coming home nobody asked me what was wrong   
why i changed  
i just lied saying everything was good and parents believed me or just didn't pay attention  
so that way i got loads of time to myself  
i started learning about phycology, i walked around the city a lot

hyunjin:  
woah so it's ur passion even

you:  
i guess u can call it that

hyunjin:  
so what happened next

you:  
i simply became a delinquent   
that's why our local gang, the one that beat me up today, got interested me  
a golden boy turning into a nightmare was something  
so we started to hang out

hyunjin:  
omg they were ur friends??

you:  
yeah pretty much  
they even taught me how to smoke  
jeno said it helps cope with stress  
idk why but i believed him

hyunjin:  
and u still smoke

you:  
ur probably disgusted

hyunjin:  
no!!! everyone has those bad habbits

you:  
what's yours then

hyunjin:  
i bite my nails

you:  
sjskjks

hyunjin:  
tell me about that jeno  
jeongin named him

you:   
really? when?

hyunjin:  
when u left us today innie said "i hope it's not jeno"

you:  
oh well  
he's a leader?? of that company  
all the boys respect him and lots of girls crush on him  
jeno is actually ruined, he's much more troubled than i am  
i knew a thing or two about the motives of human behavior, i understood that was coming from childhood and from family  
the way i have it  
and all he does is just a coping mechanism, i can't really blame him

hyunjin:  
that makes sense

you:  
exactly  
so i started to reflect again, and i understood i was becoming worse and worse  
that wasn't my true self

hyunjin:  
what did u do?

you:  
i started to think of the ways to free myself out of that all  
and i met seungmin when the new school year started

hyunjin:  
ohhhh seungminnie

you:  
sjksksjk yeah  
actually we have a pretty funny story of getting together  
we actually were in the same class when i was about 13?   
then he left for a year bc of his father's work  
and when he returned he thought he'd have to continue fighting w me for the first place in all the competitions  
and when he saw what had happened to me he was shoked

hyunjin:  
understandable.....

you:   
so he asked a teacher to pair him w me for a project to find out what the hell had happened  
he was used to competing w me so he got worried actually  
that was the first time i truly felt someone was worried about me

hyunjin:  
that's how u became friends?

you:  
not really  
we finished that project  
and.......stopped talking  
we smiled at each other, said hi and stuff like that  
but we weren't friends, and seungmin had jeongin anyways

hyunjin:  
that's......like us

you:  
right.........

hyunjin:  
so how u got together eventually?

you:  
oh  
i had a really hard time for about a month back then  
i used to cut my wrists  
and one day i had it really really bad so i got to do that again  
and i didn't know my own strength  
i cut too much and i hurt a vein and i blacked out

hyunjin:  
oh my gosh felix

you:  
it's fine now, it was an accident  
but well......i woke up in the hospital  
my parents were shocked   
they had no clue i struggled for some time  
and nobody believed me when i said i didn't want to die and kill myself  
i really didn't mean to hyunjin

hyunjin:  
i believe you

you:  
so since then my parents act like they care  
but i kept missing classes from time to time, i was still smoking, i rarely did homework but kept lying and they still believed  
they started quarreling a lot as well  
i think i was the cause of it mostly.......  
but i don't really care too  
how am i supposed to?

hyunjin:  
i understand it's hard  
i can't even imagine  
i mean yeah...my dad is a jerk  
he left my mum when she was pregnant  
but that didn't affect me that much

you:  
i'm sorry hyunjin

hyunjin:  
no no it's okay  
i like it better without him

you:  
good then

hyunjin:  
but what about seungmin

you:  
oh right  
so when all that wrist thing happened

hyunjin:  
wrist thing

you:  
i triggered u enough for today  
so when it happened i had to miss school for a while and i had a special therapy to "recover"

hyunjin:  
yes

you:  
and when i showed up at school i looked really bad  
and i didn't smile to seungmin  
i thought he wouldn't notice  
but he did so he came up to me and asked where i had been  
so i simply said "oh i almost killed myself by accident"

hyunjin:  
oh my gosh felix....

you:  
yes i know.......  
but seungmin said "i'm watching u from now on"  
i said lol okay  
but he actually started watching me  
he joined me during lunch in tuck with jeongin  
so we got together  
i wasn't really opposed to the idea of having 2 friends back then, i liked them  
i also felt lonely..  
so i gave it a go and that's my best decision so far

hyunjin:  
ahh that's so sweet

you:  
yes  
they also hepled me to leave that gang  
seungmin was already in school councils so he threatened them with telling the headmaster about everything they'd done  
so they left me alone  
i also think that someting must've really triggered them if they came to beat me up  
i mean seungmin is even more respectable now

hyunjin:  
that's actually scary

you:  
don't worry  
seungmin and i will sort this out

hyunjin:  
just be careful...  
and thank you for telling me about ur past  
remember i'm by your side now too

you:  
thank you hyunjin  
i'm by your side too

Felix heard the front door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that'd be nice if you left a comment


	7. mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: domestic violence, fight, bruises, scratches
> 
> please, take time to read the notes in the end if you're interested in this fic

Felix heard the front door open.

He tensed up, turning off the phone and putting it away. His mum entered the room, intending to greet her son, but the sight left her speechless.

Felix' face was now even more swollen than several hours ago. She gasped. That was when Felix' father showed up in the boy's room as well.

"What the hell happened to your face?" dad spoke up, his voice cold and void of empathy. He was disgusted.

"I got into a fight," Felix answered, turning around on his chair not to face his parents anymore, but his father didn't like that, so he came up to Felix and lifted him up harshly, grabbing his arm.

"Don't turn around, when your father is talking to you," he said and slapped Felix' face. Mum gasped again. Felix fell on the floor not expecting that. The slap caused him so much pain. He grimaced, but constantly regretted it, because wincing hurt just as much.

Mum tried to approach Felix, reaching out to him, but his father didn't let her, "You go with me," he told her. When Felix looked up, he saw tears in his mother's eyes.

  
For the next hour all Felix heard was constant illegible yelling, but when he discerned the sound of slapping, he lost it all. He quickly got up from his bed and ran towards the living room.

He saw mum sitting on the floor and holding her cheeck while crying hard.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Felix yelled. He hated to see his mum like that.

"What did you say, whelp?" Dad turned around to face his son.

"Do not lay a finger on my mum," his voice was trembling because of fury he felt.

"Do you want me to slap you again, little shit?" he started to aproach Felix.

"Do whatever you want to, but if you touch mum, I'll fight you immediately," the boy was sure in what he was saying. 

"Oh, look at yourself. Now you care about your mother. But what were you thinking when you got caught smoking, or when you faked that depression, or when you tried to kill yourself, huh?" Felix couldn't hear that anymore, so he hit his father. Mum screamed.

"You don't know anything about me," Felix spat. His father didn't expect that, however he tried to hit back, but Felix was actually good at fighting. Today's case was hopeless, there were too many people beating him, including Jeno, so it was impossible to fight back.

But now it was too easy to fend the attack and hit dad in the right place again. He feel on the floor, gazing at Felix angrily, "I'm never coming back. I always knew you're gonna be a fucking trouble," he said, getting up hurriedly and leaving the flat.

Felix heard the door slam.

His cheeck burned, when he touched it and looked at his hand, he saw blood. One of the scratches must've opened up.

Than he looked at his mum who was still sitting on the floor. Felix decided to step closer, but then he saw a sheet of paper on the coffee table.

The divorce paper.

"So, you're divorcing," Felix stated bending down in front of his mother. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so, so sorry," she suddenly cried, pulling her son into a tight hug.

Felix was surprised, but hugged back, trying to calm her down, "Shhh, it's okay. I'll protect you, don't worry."

"Baby, what happened, please, tell me. We need to treat your wounds," Felix heart ached when he named him like that, but when she stroked his hair he froze.

"L-let's wash your face first. A-and then we'll talk," Felix suggested, so they got up and headed to the bathroom.

_1 june (10:37pm)_

you:  
what a strange day :///////

innie:  
ikr  
so stressful  
but why would u say this all of a sudden..?  
has something else happened?  
OMG UR PARENTS CAME HOME RIGHT

meanie:  
jeongin chill

you:  
thanks

meanie:  
what happened lix?

you:  
my parents r divorcing apparently  
and i've haid a fight w my father

innie:  
like u yelled at him...?

you:  
like i punched him in the face

innie:  
WHAT

you:  
he hit mum and wanted to do the same w myself  
so i just........got mad  
i wanted to help my mum

meanie:  
how do you feel now?

you:  
so happy honestly  
my father will leave us alone  
when he got out of the house mum started crying and saying sorry  
and then she helped with my bruises and scratches  
i always knew she's not like my dad  
she's better  
well we're still going to talk about stuff  
but not now  
too late

meanie:  
i'm happy for you lix, but you need to rest now

innie:  
agree!!!!

you:

good night then

innie:  
sweet dreams!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Felix?" Mum peeked from the sligtly opened door, her eyes red and swollen.

"Yeah?" He put his phone away, turning his attention to mum.

"M-maybe you don't want to go to school tomorrow?" She looked hesitant. Was it how she tried to show she cared?

"I...no, I want to. I can't miss it," that seemed to surprise Felix' mum as she opened her eyes widely.

"You care about school?" She pointed at Felix with her finger, incredilous look on her face.

"Ah...of course I do?" It sounded more like a question. Felix shifted on his chair.

"I really should pay more attention to my son, I'm such a bad mother," she shook her head and was going to escape Felix' room, but was stopped by his voice.

"No! Don't say that. I understand w-why all that happened," he claimed.

"You do?" Mum said amused, leaning on the door's knob, "Anyways, we'll talk tomorrow. Go to sleep now," she almost left this time again, but then exclaimed suddenly, "Ah! Do you- do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" She bit her lip.

"No, I'm fine on my own," after all he could meet Hyunjin on his way to school, "G'night, mum."

"Good night," she said, sounding upset. But why would she be? Did she hope Felix would agree for a ride? Well, maybe some time in the future, but tomorrow he needed to see Hyunjin and tell him about everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all,,....... I'M SO SORRY for being such an irresponsible author, not updating the fic for so long  
> i'm taking exams right now, so they kinda take all my time and energy and i can't post often, i don't really get inspiration nowadays 
> 
> secondly, i sort of lost the enthusiasm about this fic, i think i probably started posting it a bit too early, i should've written more parts before uploading it (this chapter is the last fully written one i have)
> 
> but!!!!! that doesn't mean i'm not gonna finish or something, i know really well WHAT's going to happen next, i thought of the plot and all the characters' developments, but as i already said, i don't have much interest in it right now, i need some time to recover from exams (i still have to take one, so i'm still preparing), and writing detailed stuff is difficult for me right now, hope you understand
> 
> the thing is that i don't want my fic to flop, i want to finish it properly, so the last chapters wouldn't be worse than the first ones, i want them to be even better, and things will start to get better as well!!!! i think the angstiest episodes are gone
> 
> besides, i have 4 more drafts, 2 of them are kinda ready to be posted, even though i haven't thought of the endings and the other 2 are really raw, and well........probably....probably.....i'm gonna start posting one of them even before finishing this fic (i'm so sorry omg), but i'm very new to writing and posting stuff like that
> 
> the pairings in my drafts differ a lot lol, so if you're interested in *cough* minlix *cough* or minchan *cough* or twice.......you can wait for my works
> 
> i feel like my writing skills got a tiny bit better and i feel overally more enthusiastic about writing, so i promise to finish THIS work after my exams and start a new one as well if anybody's interested
> 
> that's it, people......i still hope to get feedback though, it really helps!!!! i swear
> 
> thanks for reading, ily♡
> 
> my twt is @ksinkinsink you can text me about this work or about skz or we can just talk!!! so you just know i'm not dead lol bc i retweet lots of stuff


	8. ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

Hyunjin counted to ten before stepping into the dressing room.

Sometimes he regretted he had signed up for the volleyball club. Even though he loved playing it with his whole heart, he never got along with other team members, and enjoying the game when the whole team was biased against you was quite troublesome.

Today's training, however, went rather quiet as nobody bothered Hyunjin. He blamed the end of the school year: everyone was so tired, they had no energy for doing literally anything, especially paying attention to annoying classmates. All the students were just anticipating the summer holidays, even though there still were two more months of studying ahead.

Hyunjin was usually the last to leave the dressing room, but this time there was one more person left. It was Jaemin. He always looked grumpy and irritated, but today he seemed even more frustrated than usual. Hyunjin really wanted to console the other boy, even though nobody in the team liked Hyunjin. He just couldn't leave Jaemin alone in such a state without even asking what was wrong.

"Hey," Hyunjin started, his voice quiet, carefully approaching Jaemin, "What's happened?"

Jaemin took some time, turning his attention to Hyunjin, and then said, furrowed, "Leave me alone, Hwang."

"I just wanted to help-"

"Help yourself first," Jaemin snapped. He must have impied the fact that Hyunjin didn't feel right in the team.

Hyunjin was hurt by those words. He tried not to show it, but the pout was too obvious on his lips. Jaemin seemed to understand he offended th other boy, so he apologized, "Hey...I didn't mean it like that...Just a bad day, I guess. Or a bad week," Jaemin finished, exhaling hopelessly.

"It's okay," Hyunjin gave him a faint smile and plumped onto the bench where the other boy was sitting, "We all have bad days from time to time."

"That doesn't mean I can snap at you like this," Jaemin gestured vaguely.

"True," Hyunjin chuckled, "So? What happened? Care to share?" And when Jaemin gave him a suspicious look, he continued, "Sometimes it's nice to open up to people you don't know."

"I know you," Jaemin deadpanned.

"Yes, but we don't even talk."

"We're talking now."

"Jaemin!" Hyunjin pouted again, and the other boy gave up, laughing.

"Okay, okay," Jaemin's expression fell, and he gnawed on his lip, "I quarrel with my best friend a lot these days. He fell for a girl who fell for another guy, so...yeah."

"Don't get how your quarrelling is connected," Hyunjin furrowed.

"He got crazy after falling for her, he's doing lots of insane shit," Jaemin waited for a moment, "And he even says he doesn't need me when I don't agree with his another daft idea."

"Don't mean to be rude, but...why don't you just leave him?"

Jaemin gave Hyunjin a condemning look, "It's complicated..."

"How?" 

"I like him," Jaemin heard Hyunjin say 'oh' quietly, "I even agreed to beat- Shit," Jaemin jumped up suddenly.

"What? What's going on?" Hyunjin watched Jaemin run up to his locker to take his bag.

"We shouldn't be talking," Jaemin said making it sound like it made any sense.

"Wha-at?" Hyunjin winced, feeling very confused.

"Felix wouldn't approve of that," Jaemin was ready to leave.

"Wh- You know Felix? And why wouldn't he-"

"Aren't you like...dating? Or something," Jaemin gestured vaguely.

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin gasped, and Jaemin ran away.

"The hell just happened?" Hyunjin questioned in the empty dressing room.

  
_2 june (5:44pm)_

you:  
innie something soo strange happened right now

jeonginnie:  
what's up  
weren't you on the volleyball training

you:  
i was  
i don't really get along well with teammates you know that

jeonginnie:  
yep

you:  
but i've talked to one cuz he was upset

jeonginnie:  
they bullied you!

you:  
he wasn't!

jeonginnie:  
( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

you:  
so i've talked to him  
he started to open up about some stuff  
but then he jumped up, said felix wouldn't like us talking and left  
??????

jeonginnie:  
??????  
what's his name?

you:  
jaemin

jeonginnie:  
as in na jaemin?

you:  
i guess  
you know him too??  
who is he

jeonginnie:  
tell felix about it

you:  
but jaemin said he wouldn't like it

jeonginnie:  
but u wouldn't be able to hide it and u'll act strangely so felix will ask and u'll panick  
so better tell him now

you:  
ok......  
but there's a thing i can't tell him

jeonginnie:  
what thing

you:  
when i asked jaemin about felix he said aren't you like dating or something   
??????? what is that supposed to mean

jeonginnie:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

you:  
what

jeonginnie:  
how shall i put it....

you:  
????

jeonginnie:  
u both behave like ur into each other  
an independent expert's view

you:  
who's an expert

jeonginnie:  
not u apparently   
haven't u noticed???  
i mean...  
do u even like him?

you:  
i never really thought of it....  
do i..?

jeonginnie:  
do u treat him the same way as me? or seungmin maybe

you:  
um.. lemme think  
......  
....i don't?..  
i really need to think bye

jeonginnie:  
good luck

  
_2 june (5:59pm)_

you:  
hey felix?

felix:  
yeah?

you:  
who's jaemin?

felix:  
he's jeno's friend  
well i used to be friends with him  
why?

you:  
oh...  
he's in my volleyball club 

felix:  
i forgot he was signed in  
why did you ask anyway?

you:  
he behaved weirdly..

felix:  
did he hurt you?

you:  
noo

felix:  
wait you once mentioned teammates bully you  
so jaemin does to?

you:  
no!!!!!! he doesn't care about my existence   
it's just....  
we talked?¿¿???  
but then he seemed to remember something so he said you wouldn't like us talking and left

felix:  
why wouldn't i  
i mean, he's done some bad shit but i can't decided who you can or cannot talk to   
you're your own person  
i'd just be worried about you   
jaemin's not too bad anyways  
jeno just rules him

you:  
oh actually about jeno  
is he like...jaemin's best friend?

felix:  
yeah  
but as far as i remeber jaemin liked him  
idk how the things are now

you:  
wait does jeno know about it?

felix:  
i don't think so  
he used to crush on many people so i'm not sure if jaemin told him

you:  
oh....  
suddenly i feel bad for jaemin

felix:  
why

you:  
he told me his best friend fell for a girl who fell for someone else  
imagine how jaemin must feel when he still has a crush

felix:  
u sure he still has it?

you:  
he told me

felix:  
really?  
omg wait  
omg...  
i need to check something quick

  
_2 june (6:21pm)_

you:  
GUYS

innie:  
i'm sleeping

you:  
it's important

meanie:  
?

you:  
hyunjin talked to jaemin  
they're in one club apparently 

meanie:  
you didn't know?

you:  
did you????

meanie:  
ofc i ded

innie:  
ded

meanie:  
shut  
felix i literally put you to arrange sport clubs activity and you never got around checking the lists of the members??

you:  
not the point  
so hyunjin said  
he told me his best friend fell for a girl who fell for someone else  
imagine how jaemin must feel when he still has a crush

innie:  
...u copied and pasted?

you:  
NOT THE POINT  
so me thinks  
what if the girl jeno fell for is ryujin??  
and someone else she fell for is me??

meanie:  
your mind amazes me sometimes  
so that's why he messed with you?

innie:  
a little jealousy~~~

meanie:  
not funny  
but makes sense  
wait now i'm mad  
the fuck was he thinking?  
beating up your ex friend who has no ways to escape the fight just because of stupid crush and envy?  
i'm gonna make sure he's out of school  
and his errand boy jaemin too  
i'm tired of it 

you:  
don't do this min

meanie:  
why?  
i wanna protect you from them.  
what if they come for you again?  
for no reason this time?  
or what if it would be other students?

you:  
i'll manage it

meanie:  
felix how?

you:  
please don't do anything   
please!  
at least for now

meanie:  
i'm gonna help you whatever you're planning 

you:  
seungmin 

meanie:  
felix

innie:  
jeongin

meanie:  
.....  
i'm helping you  
that's it  
or i'll report them

you:  
cruel....

meanie:  
you'll thank me later

you:  
no way

_2 june (6:21 pm)_

hyunjin:  
okay?

_2 june (7:02 pm)_

you:  
sorry i talked to seungmin on the phone

hyunjin:  
oh! 

you:  
we wanted to decided what to do with all that

hyunjin:  
did you decide?

you:  
no.....  
but we'll figure it out somehow...?

hyunjin:  
well...  
i believe in you!...

you:  
why the '...'

hyunjin:  
i'm also scared 

you:  
don't be  
imma protect u

hyunjin:  
ur so cheesy sometimes...

you:  
only for u

hyunjin:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)  
why r u such a flirt suddenly 

you:  
i don't know how to flirt

hyunjin:  
u just did

you:  
i did?

hyunjin:  
sometimes i just don't understand when you're joking and when you're serious

you:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)  
me neither 

hyunjin:  
i wanted to ask you something btw...

_2 june (7:09 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
hey felix?  
can we talk?

you:  
we have nothing to talk about   
and please tell your friend jeno not to mess with me

shin ryujin:  
he's not my fucking friend okay?  
i want to apologize

you:  
apology not accepted  
that's it?

shin ryujin:  
felix, please   
let me explain  
i feel v guilty  
let's meet?  
please please please

you:  
why can't you say it here?

shin ryujin:  
so you just left me on read?

you:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)  
fine   
where and when

_2 june (7:31 pm)_

hyunjin:  
felix?  
where are you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! exam season is FINALLY over  
> and i finally feel inspired to work on this fic, so comments are VERY much appreciated  
> i hope to return to the previous mode and update as often as i can  
> but i also have maaany other drafts that distract me from hyunlix sometimes jdkdkdkds  
> also we're finally moving to hyunlix???? eventually???? in the 8th chapter ice is melting  
> i added nomin and ryujin and now i have to deal with them too....damn i didn't expect that lol  
> also PLEASE can someone tell me if that's a good idea to develop nomin's story a tiny bit (but hyunlix will still be the main pairing) or i just should mention them shortly and that's it? i'm kinda con fu sed


	9. revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the time marks!!!  
> felix will be chaotically jumping between dialogues  
> and you may become very confused, but that was my plan, so!!!! ig be attentive when you'll be reading chat parts

"Felix? Where are you going?" Mum's voice rang in the silence of the dimly lit hall.

The boy almost forgot she was at home, so he had to report to her about where he was going. Felix wasn't used to being controlled. 

"Um..." Felix turned around on his heels awkwardly to face his mother. "I'm meeting someone."

"Oh," mum raised her eyebrows, her facial expression changing as if she understood something, "Is that a girl?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"Ugh, yeah," Felix knew mum would get the wrong idea, so he was fast to warn her, "But it's not what you're thinking."

"Of course," she answered, still smiling, obviously not believing him.

Felix ran his hand through his hair, exhaling sharply, "Let's talk after I come back, okay?" He asked but didn't wait for the answer, grabbing his jeans jacket and leaving the house.

  
Felix walked into the tiny park, noticing Ryujin, whose back was facing the boy. Her hands were in the shorts' pockets and she was obviously shivering. Even though it was summer, the wind was still cool in the evening.

Felix started coming up to her, taking the jacket off. He put it on Ryujin's shoulders once he finally approached the girl. It seemed to scare her at first, but when she realized what had just happened, her face lit up with fondness and gratitude. 

"Thanks," she mumbled quietly, and Felix just shook his head, leading the way, so they kept warmer by strolling.

"So? I'm listening," Felix started, reaching for the cigarette and the lighter in his pocket.

"First of all...I'm very, very sorry," she said confidently, clutching onto the jacket.

"I've heard that," Felix answered, his cold tone making Ryujin shiver even more. He took a drag on the cigarette, "If I'm here anyway, I wanna know why you did that to Hyunjin and why Jeno came after me."

"Hyunjin..." Ryujin waited for a while before answering, "Yeah, that's totally my fault and that's the silliest thing I've ever done. I got jealous that's it," she raised her hands in defense, "Hope he's...he's not too offended?" 

"Bold of you to assume he cares," Felix drew the smoke into his lungs. "Okay..." He lowered his head, sighing, "Everyone has done something stupid in their lives, right? Fine, I...apology accepted," Felix turned to look at Ryujin, "But Jeno? What the-"

"It's not me, I promise," she protested. "I didn't even know he was gonna do that, I swear. It's just..."

"What?" Felix looked at the girl sullenly.

"I did say I was upset because of you, but how was I supposed to know he would come after you? I would've stopped him if i had known!" She didn't give up, "I don't talk to him anymore anyways," Ryujin crossed her arms, chuckling humourlessly, "He thinks he likes me, but he's deceiving himself."

Felix narrowed his eyes, taking the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it away into the nearest trash bin, "What do you mean?" They approached the neat bench and decided to sit on it.

"I've known him for quite some time," she stared at something in front of her, "And I know what's going on with him and his family. You know how his father is, right?"

"Well..." Felix furrowed his brows, "I surely know he's not the nicest, but...what exactly are you implying?"

"He's homophobic," she answered, her arms still crossed. Felix was still very confused. 

"Um...isn't Jeno, like, the straightest man alive?" Felix winced.

"You see...that's the point, he's not."

"Ugh, it makes no sense," Felix scratched the back of his head.

"Jeno was raised in toxic and homophobic environment. He thinks being gay is the worst thing ever, so he tries to convice himself he's into girls," Ryujin leaned on her knees, looking up at Felix, "But he's not."

"How do you know, though?" Felix shook his head, not quite believing Ryujin.

"He told me he liked Jaemin," she said nonchalantly, ignoring Felix's loud 'what', "He was drunk, and he called me on the phone, telling how he hated himselft and his father...and how he wanted to be with Jaemin, but couldn't." She finally stood up, waiting for Felix to process all the information he had just received.

"That's...woah," Felix mumbled, "Damn, I didn't expect that..."

"I know..." Ryujin pursed her lips, just like Felix did.

"We should...should we...i don't know...help?" Felix tried to think of a solution. 

"How?" Ryujin asked, raising her eyebrows, and when Felix answered 'i dunno' hopelessly, she giggled. "Hey...that's not your problem to deal with anyway," Ryujin squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

"But he was my friend-"

"So he'd beaten you up? Sometimes I wonder how you think. Yeah, he has problems with his dad, and his self-esteem is fucked up, but that doesn't give him a right to behave like an amoral cretin he had become," she sighed, plumping onto the bench again. "I mean, don't you have problems with family?"

"I guess...I may?" Felix hesitated.

"But you're trying to help your idiot ex-friend. You came here to listen to me, even though i've done some shit to you. You're empathetic and kind, but you have your own problematic background, too," Ryujin tried to convince Felix.

"Well...guess you're right," he leaned back, "And I'm happy I decided to meet with you."

Ryujin just smiled at that, saying nothing and kicking the small rock with her foor, feeling a bit awkward. 

"Can I...ask you something else?" Felix started carefully.

"I don't like you anymore, if that's what you wanted to know."

"How-"

"Somehow I got over it quickly," she smiled playfully, waving her legs like a child, "I have someone in my mind anyways. And I like her better than you."

"Who's that?" Felix felt relieved, knowing Ryujin didn't like him.

"Chaeryeong," Ryujin was still smiling, somewhat dreamily this time.

"Wait...as in our classmate Lee Chaeryeong?" Felix questioned, and whem Ryujin nodded he continued, "Uh, I...I didn't expect her to...oh...she seems nice, though. I'm happy for you."

Ryujin smirked, "Thanks. That's actually her who encouraged me to talk to you. We saw each other today."

"Always knew she was smart. Take good care of her then," Felix warned Ryujin playfully. 

"Then you take care of Hyunjin."

"Of course, I will. He's my friend," Felix protested, suddenly shifting on his place.

Ryujin gave him an unbelieving gaze, "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? 'Cuz there's no need to fool me, babe," she chuckled.

"Ya, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon. Even Chaeryeong asked if you two are dating."

"Ryujin..."

"What?" She looked at Felix to see him lower his head in disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even think he likes me..." Felix said quietly. 

"And do you?" 

"I never really thought of it, but...well..." He looked at the girl hesitantly, wincing, "I guess, I may..."

Ryujin pursed her lips, staying silent for a moment, "I mean you could try? Asking him out? Chaeryeong isn't even that into me, but she agreed to go on some dates to try."

"I guess I should sort my feelings out first...and then think of asking him out." Felix shrugged. 

"It's up to you to decide." She smiled, and when Felix smiled back, she said, "It's getting darker, I think i should go."

"I'll walk you home," they both stood up.

"There's no need."

"I want to," Felix said and started walking.

"Fi-ine, gentleman," she giggled. And they walked all the way to Ryujin's house laughing and talking about this and that, feeling contented they reconciled.

  
"Thanks for walking me home. I'm glad we talked," Ryujin said, ready to enter her house. 

"Yeah, me too," Felix waited for a moment, and then extended his pinky, "Friends?"

Ryujin giggled and connected their pinkies together, "Friends."

  
Felix was home in several minutes, mum still waiting for him in the living room.

"Where's your jacket?" She asked, furrowing.

Shit, Felix thought. He forgot to take it from Ryujin, and he was almost ready to tell mum that but she was thinking faster, "Ah, you gave her your jacket! So sweet!"

"Mu-um," Felix whined, rolling his eyes.

"Are you two...dating?" She asked, her brows raised in curiosity. 

"No! Ryujin is my friend, and we both like someone else. She just owed me an explanation," Felix snapped.

"You, kids, are so complicated nowadays...Who do you like then?"

"Mum, you've never shown interest in my life before and now you think I'll suddenly start telling you everything?"

Felix's words seemed to affect his mum, so she lowered her head, her expression falling, "I know I wasn't the best," she mumbled quietly, "And I'm very sorry for it. But I want to change that. I want to become your friend," she lifted her head, looking her son in the eyes carefully, "If you don't mind..."

"I..." Felix wasn't angry at his mum for everything that had happened. He thought she had her own motives, and now seeing how mum was changing after his father had left them alone, Felix understood it was that man who influenced her so badly. So Felix probably should've given her a chance. "I don't mind, of course. I just...need time? To adjust to it all...Is that okay? I mean...I guess I want to share, but I'm not used to it..."

"It's okay," mum reassured him, "I can wait, but...Open up at least a bit...please."

"Fine, but don't pressure me."

"Deal," mum said, and they smiled at each other. Maybe he would be able to improve their relationship after all. "You hungry?"

"No, I think I'll go to bed," Felix nodded.

"Good night then, son."

"Good night."

  
_2 june (7:51 pm)_

hyunjin:  
now you're offline  
is everything okay..?

_2 june (9:24 pm)_

you:  
OMG  
i'm so srry hyunjin...  
i had to do something   
i didn't notice your messages

hyunjin:  
oh! it's fine

you:  
you sure?  
you wanted to ask something

hyunjin:  
no it's okay now  
all um  
solved!

you:  
hm  
okay..

hyunjin:  
also....

  
_2 june (8:58 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
u forgot ur jacket....

_2 june (9:26 pm)_

you:  
yes....

shin ryujin:  
when should i return it to u?

you:  
ig we can see each other tomorrow before the lessons in the main hall

shin ryujin:  
kay!

  
_2 june (9:26 pm)_

you:  
what?

hyunjin:  
nothing 

you:  
u said 'also....'

hyunjin:  
i didn't 

you:  
why would u delete the message 

hyunjin:  
( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

you:  
hyunjin

hyunjin:  
it's just skcjkssk  
embarrassing to ask

you:  
oh  
but u can't just say that, make me interested and not tell me what this all is about  
that's not fair  
and it seems to bother you

hyunjin:  
idk it's...  
FINE  
i'll say but promise not to overthink or something 

you:  
promise

hyunjin:  
so jaemin said when i asked why u wouldn't like us talking  
'aren't u 2 dating?'  
that's stupid....  
but i can't stop thinking about it

  
_2 june (9:30 pm)_

you:  
guys...  
such a strange thing

meanie:  
?

you:  
i saw ryujin today

meanie:  
???????

you:  
that's not what i was gonna tell u about  
oh wait

innie:  
huh?

_2 june (9:31 pm)_

hyunjin:  
felixzzx   
say something 

you:  
srryyyyyy  
i get distracted all the time  
that's strange aha

hyunjin:  
what exactly

you:  
ryujin said the same thing  
bout us.

hyunjin:  
ryujin?

"Hey, Felix?" Mum suddenly stepped into the room without knocking, scaring Felix, so he threw the phone away. "What was that?"

"You scared me!" Felix protested.

"Okay...Anyway, I don't have work tomorrow, so...do you, maybe, need a ride home after school?" She winced, hoping to not be rejected this time.

Felix thought for a moment, thinking it would be a nice start for improving their relationship. "Yeah, okay."

Mum's face lit up, but she tried to hide the smile, "Good, text me tomorrow then when you finish," she said and walked away after Felix nodded.

_2 june (9:31 pm)_

hyunjin:  
is she jeno's friend?  
feliiix   
where r u

_2 june (9:35 pm)_

you:  
SORRY  
omg i'm a terrible interlocutor   
today at least...

hyunjin:  
if u don't wanna talk or..

you:  
nononononno  
just bad timing  
so   
where were we

hyunjin:  
u know...  
it's probably a bad timing for real

you:  
noo hyunjin  
i can talk now  
hyunjin?  
hyunjin...  
did i offend you?  
it wasnt on purpose i promiseeee  
( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

  
_2 june (9:30 pm)_

innie:  
felix wtf

_2 june (9:41 pm)_

you:  
could i somehow offend hyunjin?

innie:  
idk  
could u?

you:  
( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

meanie:  
ryujin?????

you:  
ah that's what confused u

meanie:  
( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

you:  
can i please tell you tomorrow?

meanie:  
okay...

innie:  
i'm curious rn!!!!  
and what did u do to hyunjin? (ง'̀-‘́)ง

you:  
i didn't do anything in particular..

innie:  
and not in particular?

you:  
idk what's wrong actually 

meanie:  
he got tired of ur obnoxious ass

you:  
hey!  
he definitely didn't 

innie:  
_' forwarded messages '_  
_2 june (9:43 pm)_

**innie:**  
**hyunjin what did felix do to u?**  
**should i fite him???? (ง'̀-‘́)ง**

**hyunjin:**  
**jsksks no..**  
**he's left me without an answer for many times today**  
**i just got tired..**  
**what if he'll go away again?**  
**it's better to talk in person**  
**i anyway don't wanna talk anymore~~**  
**the right time is gone**  
**i'm too uncomfortable now**

innie:  
he did

you:  
.....

meanie:  
that's when you become friends  
you get tired of each other   
so sweet♡♡♡♡

innie:  
or when u become simps for each other 

you:  
that is NOT correct  
because according to encyclopedia 

innie:  
stop quoting vines

meanie:  
virgos....

you:  
ur a virgo too

meanie:  
at least i don't quote vines

you:  
is that an insult?   
u wanna fite? (ง'̀-‘́)ง

meanie:  
( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

innie:  
felix  
go to bed

you:  
nah ah  
i have to finish watching naruto

meanie:  
but you have lots of episodes left

you:  
and?

meanie:  
it's school tomorrow   
you want to oversleep again?

you:  
i wonnnn't

innie:  
uh huh

  
_3 june (7:31 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
i'm in the hall  
where r u

_3 june (7:37 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
lix?

_3 june (7:45 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
lee felix  
ah  
you were online at 5 am  
i see...  
if u overslept.....i---  
i came here earlier for ur forgetful ass!!  
and u dare oversleep!

_3 june (7:52 pm)_

shin ryujin:  
anyways i met chaeryeong  
and i have a lesson  
so.....  
i'm not gonna wait for u anymore 

  
_3 june (7:59 pm)_

innie:  
felix?  
where the hell are u?

meanie:  
in konoha

innie:  
i see....

_3 june (11:21 pm)_

you:  
SHOT I OVERSLEPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dear readers!  
> please leave comments! i lack feedback and motivation, i need to know how you like that (pun intended i'm sorry for it tho)  
> i tried to make this chapter bigger than the previous ones  
> so....1 comment --> new chapter


	10. scared

_3 june (11:21 pm)_

you:  
SHOT I OVERSLEPT

innie:  
shot

you:  
shut

innie:  
( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

you:  
mum woke me up...  
and said she's gonna work on my sleeping schedule....

innie:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

you:  
u think it's funny

innie:  
yup  
you'll get what you deserve!

  
_3 june (11:25 pm)_

you:  
RYUJIN I OVERSLEPT

shin ryujin:  
i got it

you:  
why are ya'll in ur phones during the lesson

shin ryujin:  
ur one to talk  
anyways  
ur jacket

you:  
give it to me during lunch

shin ryujin:  
wait u gonna come to school?  
u usually dont if u oversleep

you:  
time changes people 

shin ryujin:  
whatever..

  
_3 june (12:01 pm)_

you:  
MUM SAID SHE'S GONNA TALK TO MRS PARK

meanie:  
rip  
but she likes you

you:  
my mum?

meanie:  
eye  
mrs park  
idk why but she just does

you:  
that's cuz i'm a math genius now  
talent   
anyways r u at lunch?

meanie:  
omw with innie and hyunjin  
why?  
what r u doing here..

innie:  
oi felliix

  
"Fancy seeing you here," Seungmin greeted Felix when they came across each other in fron of the canteen entrance.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Felix winced and turned to Hyunjin and Jeongin to greet them as well, "Hi."

The boys approached their table and plumped down on chairs, not, in fact, planning to eat. Canteen was just a nice place spend the time in, however Jeongin decided to pull out a cookie from his backpack. "Don't look at me like that, I'm a growing boy."

"You were literally eating during the lesson," Seungmin raised his hand.

"I cannot hear," Jeongin averted his gaze playfully, munching on his food.

"Hyunj-" Felix called for Hwang, but was interrupted at that moment.

"Hey! What's up?" Ryujin came up to them awkwardly, "Here's your jacket, Lix," she handed over the piece of clothing to him.

"Ugh...thanks," Felix put the jacket into his backpack.

"You're a mood killer, Ryujin," Jeongin mumbled, noticing how everyone tensed up after the girl had appeared.

"Tell your friend not to oversleep," she hummed, smirking, "Bye," Ryujin turned around on her heels and walked away, her hands in the hoodie's pockets.

"Why did she have your jacket?" Hyunjin furrowed his brows. 

"Oh...I...We saw each other yesterday," Felix looked away.

"That's why you didn't answer? Why couldn't you just tell me?" Hyunjin pried, while Felix looked at him with guilty expression, and two other boys were looking at them amused.

"Stop this jealous scene, you two lovebirds," Seungmin huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I lost my appetite because of you," Jeongin complained, however reached for the apple juice.

"Huh?" Both Hyunjin and Felix tilted their head synchronously.

Felix suddenly understood what Seungmin meant and got scared. Felix wasn't ready to talk about that and he didn't want to hurt Hyunjin either. 

"Um...My mum...texted me," Felix got up abruptly, grabbibg his things,"I...ugh...Gotta go!" He exclaimed and ran away, leaving three other boys confused.

"He didn't even check his phone," Jeongin noted.

"Hey, Hyunjin," Seungmin turned to the other boy, noticing his fallen expression, "Felix...he's-"

"I'll go, too," Hyunjin got up as well, leaving Jeongin and Seungmin alone.

"They're so-o strange," Jeongin furrowed his brows, "Oh! Felix is texting."

  
_3 june (12:14 pm)_

you:  
guys....  
please don't joke about it  
i feel pressured   
kinda  
as if i need to admit something   
i need....to think  
and jeongin i see you texting dw  
i'll go to hyunjin's training today to apologize

innie:  
okay felix!!  
we're sorry :c

meanie:  
yeah..  
we won't joke about it if that makes you uncomfortable 

you:  
thanks

  
_3 june (3:15 pm)_

jeonginnie:  
hyunjiiinn  
i'm not gonna come to ur training today srry :cc  
some club stuff popped up

you:  
oh it's fine!

jeonginnie:  
u sure?

you:  
absolutely   
i'm gonna try talking to jaemin again

jeonginnie:  
oh! good luck then!

you:  
thanks <3  
see u tomorrow 

jeonginnie:  
see ya

Hyunjin was trying to clear his mind from nasty thoughts about Felix all day, and now, finally, he could distract a bit during the volleyball training.

The boy stepped into the dressing room, noticing some other guys already changing into the uniform. Hyunjin saw Jaemin amongst them and decided to approach the boy. Hyunjin felt more confident this time.

"Hi," Hyunjin greeted the Na cheerfully, drawing his attention. 

"Oh, Hyunjin. Hey," Jaemin waved awkwardly, cute smile plastered on his face, so Hyunjin couldn't help but grin back.

"How are the things, you know...with your friend?" Hyunjin plumped onto the bench in front of Jaemin, unzipping the bag and pulling the uniform out of it.

"You remember," Jaemin noted, still smiling, "Well..."

"Oh, sorry! That was too straightforward, right? I didn't think-"

"No-no, it's fine. I decided what to do," Jaemin looked Hyunjin right in the eyes, Jaemin's gaze somewhat desperate.

"And what's that?" Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, shifting to whisper, as if they were sharing a secret. 

"I'll confess to him soon," Jaemin declared and then continued, "I thought that I have nothing left to lose anyway. And holidays are in two months. I'll get over it."

"Woah, you're so brave," Hyunjin marvelled, "I wouldn't be able to do that if I were you."

Jaemin chuckled, "I'm sure Felix will do it for you."

"Ah, for real..." Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Why is everyone saying something like that? We're just friends."

"Sorry then, I didn't know," Jaemin shrugged. "Jeno called you Felix's boyfriend, so I thought..."

"No, no, no..." Hyunjin winced.

"Okay, sorry," Jaemin looked serious.

"No, it's fine. You couldn't have known," Hyunjin lowered his head and leaned on his knees, his frame feigning hopelessness. 

"What's wrong then?" Jaemin pouted, feeling confused.

"It's no-"

"Hwang! Na! Why aren't you ready yet?" The captain's voice sounded like thunder, so both of them twitched and apologized, starting to get ready, the conversation dying down eventually.

  
Even though Hyunjin considered the training a nice distraction, he couldn't stop thinking about Felix. Last night, after Hyunjin turned Felix down, the older kept digging deep into his head, trying to understand what he actually felt.

It was a sleepless night full of worried and concerns, however Hyunjin came up with something. And that thought kept bothering him from that moment.

Hyunjin kept missing pitches, feeling scattered, which annoyed his teammates more and more with every skipped ball.

Meantime, Felix walked into the sports hall, sitting down on one of the benches that were lined up on the perimeter. He noticed Hyunjin, but the latter didn't see Felix.

Felix's gaze was following Hyunjin who was moving fast in order to catch the ball, but Hyunjin missed it. So the team lost it.

It wasn't the first time today for Hyunjin to doze off, so the teammates came up to him, spitting angrily, "Hwang, we're fucking tired of you."

"As if you never skip balls," Hyunjin mumbled, looking at the team captain sullenly.

"Boy, it's like you're asking me to punch you!" Captain groaned, and Felix's blood boiled. Felix got up, his fists clenched, ready to stand up for Hyunjin, but Jaemin was ahead of Felix.

"Fuck off, Kim," Jaemin spat.

"You're asking for trouble, Na?"

"Jaemin, don't," Hyunjin tried to stop him.

"And what if I do?" Jaemin ignored Hyujin. Felix was just looking at what was happening. He thought intervening was a bad idea now.

"Ah, you little-"

"Boys!" The teacher suddenly appeared behind the students, scaring them. "You want to do one hundred pull-ups again?"

"No, sunsaenim-"

"Ten-minute break!" He declared and disappeared in his room.

Jaemin asked Hyunjin something, but Felix was too far away to discern what they were saying. The two boys turned around and saw Felix stare a them patiently.

Hyunjin said something else to Jaemin, but Na just shook his head and headed towards the exit, leaving Hyunjin alone.

Hyunjin and Felix locked eyes, the older finally approaching Felix, "Hi. Didn't think you'll come."

"Erm..." Felix ran a hand through his hair, "I wanted to apologize," and when Hyunjin rolled his eyes, Felix continued with renewed vigour, "No, for real! I understand I should've told you, and I'm sorry for leaving today at lunch...I just...don't understand what's going on with me these days."

"I haven't felt like myself either, to be honest," Hyunjin cracked a wry smile at Felix, "And I have no right to be jealous..." Hyunjin furrowed his brows, "You know, maybe you wanna come over today? So we could talk? Sports hall is not such a good place for it."

"Yeah! Sure. I'm just gonna call my mum then, and I'll come back to wait for you," Felix said, getting up, and Hyunjin nodded.

Felix exited the hall, calling his mum.

"Mum! Hey...I'm sorry to ask, but..."

_"What is it Felix? If you think I'm mad at you or something don't. That's all my fault."_

"No, mum, don't say that..."

_"We'll talk later about it. Why are you calling? Are you done? Should I pick you up?"_

"Ugh, no...I actually wanted to ask something..."

_"Yeah?"_

"My friend asked me to come over, we need to discuss something-"

_"Okay. You'll come there now?"_

"After his training is finished."

_"I can pick you up from his house then. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah! Would be great. Thanks, mum."

_"Text me the adress."_

"Okay, bye," Felix hung up, and saw Jaemin coming up to him. The boy was probably just going to enter the sports hall, but he looked terrified, needing to approach Felix.

"Jaemin," Felix stopped him, and Jaemin froze, "Why are you so scared of me?"

"I-I'm not," Jaemin stuttered, coughing. 

"Why are you avoiding me then?" Felix pried, feeling tired of such behaviour.

"Felix, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, c'mon," Felix felt bad for making Jaemin so uncomfortable. Na looked like a scared beaten kitten.

"I understand that my apologies won't solve anything. And I don't like how the things turned out, but-"

"I don't like it either, but you don't have to apologize. Really," Felix tried to reassure the other boy. "I don't hold grudges, if that's what you're worried about."

Jaemin finally lifted his head and looked Felix in the eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't offend Hyunin and we're cool."

Jaemin chuckled, "Okay. I won't."

"Let's come in? I think you're break is over," Felix suggested. 

"Oh shit!" Jaemin exclaimed and rushed into the sports hall, making Felix laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that chapter is shorter but!!!! it's a transition to hyunlix! they'll finally start interacting, like for real! ...i hope so
> 
> comments are very much appreciated btw


	11. happiness

_3 june (after 4 pm)_

It was definitely not Felix's first time at Hyunjin's house, but this time Lee felt quite uncomfortable and even scared. It was strange to him how he and Hyunjin became this close so fast. Only one month passed by, but Felix had already felt so many things towards the other boy.

They were even going to have a serious conversation now. It took Felix a year to open up to Seungmin and Jeongin, and what was happening with Hyunjin gave Felix goosebumps. 

"Um...you probably have something to say?" Hyunjin broke the silence. Two boys were sitting on the floor of Hyunjin's room, awkwardly looking at each other.

"Yeah...right," Felix coughed. "So, I offended you. I'm sorry for it, it's just...It feels different to be around you? Not like with other people I know?" Felix winced. "Ah, what am I even saying?"

"No, I understand!" Hyunjin urged forward, putting his hand on Felix's knees, which made both of them look there shocked. "Sorry," Hyunjin put his hand away, "I shouldn't have behaved like that, too. It's that stupid jealousy...I don't even know why I felt that way," Hyunjin was silent for a moment. "Maybe I...just like you," he shrugged, giggling.

Felix winced, feeling something painful grow in his chest. It seemed like Hyunjin mentioned it only for fun. "Don't say that..."

"Why?.." 

"Because _I_ like you!" Felix stated, surprising Hyunjin. 

Both boys were staring at ech other for a few moments, processing, but then Hyunjin suddenly shifted. He leaned closer to Felix and kissed the boy, burrying the hand in his hair. 

Felix didn't seem to mind it at all, so it lasted for a few more seconds, until they heard a knock on the door. Boys got away from each other fast, their faces bright red, when Hyunjin's mum opened the door, "Hyunjinnie- Oh, Felix! Hello, dear."

"Hello," he mumbled, his mind still hazy. He couldn't believe it happened for real.

"I'm gonna make dinner now, do you want to stay?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, um...actually, my mum's going to pick me up soon-"

"Invite her too! I wanna meet Hyunjinnie's friends mother!" 

"Ah, well...I'm gonna ask," Felix said and forced a smile at her, grabbing his bag to take the phone. He texted his mum.

"I'll return in a moment, let me know what she said."

"Sure," Felix nodded, and Hyunjin's mum left them alone.

The room fell silent again, two of them being to afraid to even look at each other. Felix's phone buzzed as his mum replied.

"She...agreed?" Hyunjin asked coyly. 

"Y-yeah," Felix scratched the back of his head, lifting his gaze to look at Hyunjin, their eyes meeting.

The next moment they were kissing again, more eagerly this time, but still quite inexperienced, though none of them cared. They were interrupted by Hyunjin's mother again.

"Did your mother agree?" She asked, her tone nonchalant, but mysterious smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, should we, uh...help you? With the dinner?" Felix was feeling even more embarrassed now, trying to find an excuse not to be in one room with Hyunjin alone.

"Oh," Hyunjin's mum didn't expect Felix to suggest it, "That would be so nice of you, boys!" She grinned again. "Let's go then!"

  
In half an hour two boys and Hyunjin's mother heard a door bell ring, which made woman stand up to let Felix's mum in.

Felix was fidgety, fiddling with his fingers. He felt uneasy like that. He had just kissed a boy he liked, and now he had to sit next to him and their mothers, making it look like nothing had happened. It was tortuous, he started to breathe heavily, but then Hyunjin's hand suddenly covered his own. 

Felix lifted his head to look at Hyunjin. The latter smiled at Felix softly, and Lee thought thay maybe, just maybe, he was worrying a bit too much.

"Kim Dahyun?" Two boys heard Hyunjin's mum ask in the hall.

"Im Nayeon?" Felix discerned his mother's voice.

In the next moment a realization dawned on Hyunjin and Felix. Their mothers recognized each other.

Boys looked each ther in the eyes, and rushed into the hall to see two women hug each other and laugh happily.

"How come it's you?!" Nayeon exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" They kept smiling at each other brightly. "I didn't even know you returned from Australia!"

"You lived in Australia?" Hyunjin whispered his eyes wide, leaning towards Felix's side.

"Yeah, when I was a kid," Felix answered quietly, leaving Hyunjin shoked.

"Why are you so surprised Hyunjinnie?" Felix's mum suddenly intervened, "Haven't you lived in America?" She asked, turning her attention to Hyunjin's mother.

"Ah, right. That had been before we moved here and I met you at work," Nayeon smiled.

"Right, right," Dahyun nodded.

"So..." Hyunjin frowned, "You know each other," he stated with perplexed expression, making Dahyun and Nayeon laugh. Felix shoved him to the side with his elbow lightly.

"We've been working together some time ago," Nayeon answered. "I think we have a lot to discuss!" She even clapped her hands with excitement. "Let's go eat finally!"

  
The dinner went wonderfully. Dahyun and Nayeon couldn't stop talking and laughing, so their sons couldn't help but catch that positive vibe. They were involved in the conversation as well. All of them hadn't felt so relieved and comfortable for a really long time, so that evening was a blessing. 

However, all the good things come to an end eventually. Dahyun and Felix had to return home. They bid Hyunjin and Nayeon goodbye, boys' mothers promising to keep in touch and meet again soon.

In an hour or so Felix could finally plump on his bed and check his phone on the availability of new messages. Something from Hyunjin and the groupchat with Seungmin and Jeongin. Felix decided to go for a groupchat first.

_3 june (8:12 pm)_

innie:  
felix????  
don't u wanna share anything?

you:  
um  
no...?

meanie:  
what happened again

you:  
nothing?

innie:  
oh u sure?

you:  
how much do u know? -_-

meanie:  
?????

innie:  
**' forwarded messages '**  
**3 june (7:43 pm)**

**hyunjin:**  
**jsksjskzkdsksk**  
**we kissed r u happy now**

meanie:  
r u happy now?  
jeongin were u threatening him?

innie:  
none of ur business

meanie:  
.

you:  
aha

innie:  
that's all u have to say?

you:  
what do u want to hear...?

innie:  
omg R U DATING OR IDK???? 

you:  
idk as well i haven't checked what he had texted me

innie:  
WHAT R U WAITING FOR 

meanie:  
lol innie ur more excited than felix is

you:  
i'm scared

innie:  
go answer his texts coward!!!

  
_3 june (7:21 pm)_

hyunjin:  
felix i think we need to talk...

_3 june (8:15 pm)_

you:  
yeah...right

hyunjin:  
so....

you:  
well

hyunjin:  
u first!!!!!!

you:  
what??? why???  
ah fuck it  
hyunjin

hyunjin:  
yeah?

you:  
i like you...

hyunjin:  
i like you too...

you:  
and i liked kissing you...

hyunjin:  
me too...

you:  
ig it leads to dating???

hyunjin:  
u wanna date me??

you:  
of course i do...  
i like you

hyunjin:  
shixfoskks  
that's so strange to acknowledge that

you:  
ikr  
hyunjin

hyunjin:  
yeah?

you:  
will you be my boyfriend?

hyunjin:  
KSJDOSOSOS   
OMH  
OMG  
YES  
um  
yes...

you:  
i'm taking u on a date tomorrow!!!!!!

hyunjin:  
ahhh am i dreaming   
i rlly can't believe it

you:  
me too....  
but here we are!!!

hyunjin:  
should we tell someone??  
i wanna tell my mum

you:  
i'm gonna text minnie and innie

hyunjin:  
how bout ur mum?

you:  
idk...we'll see

hyunjin:  
okay   
anyways  
i'm by your side!!!♡

you:  
i'm by your side too jinnie

jinnie♡:  
kskssksksjsj

  
_3 june (8:32 pm)_

you:  
we're dating 

innie:  
KSIVIGMSLofsopsogskJSKEOSCKJFKD

meanie:  
happy for u guys!!!

you:  
thanks!

innie:   
akiaoapspapapps!!!!!!!!

you:  
thanks innie!

innie:  
<<<3333

  
"Hey, Felix?" Dahyun walked into her son's room carefully, hoping she didn't disturb him.

"Hm?" Felix jerked his head to look at her, throwing his phone away. He was getting a deja vu.

"I..." Dahyun's eyes followed Felix's falling smarphone, "Wanted to talk to you." She looked concerned, probably thinking Felix may reject her. However, he patted the place on his bed for Dahyun to sit, so she plumped onto the bed excitedly, crossing her legs.

"So-o, this evening was so exciting, right?" Her eyes lit up and Felix nodded, smiling. They fell into a relaxing and comfortable conversation, discussing the nicest parts of that dinner.

After a few more minutes Dahyun suddenly asked about Hyunjin, "Tell me how you met. What is he like?"

Felix shifted on his place, coughing. He didn't expect his mum to ask about Hyunjin. "Well...I have a friend...Jeonginnie. It's him who introduced us to each other..." And Felix kept talking and talking about the older boy for about an hour.

Felix suddenly stopped watching his mum, who was glancing at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "You seem to be very good friends," Dahyun narrowed her eyes, smiling mischievously. 

"Mum..?"

"Don't you wanna tell me anything?" She started prying.

Felix bit his lip, lowering his head a bit. Should he just tell her the truth? Felix saw no point in lying about it, so he said firmly, "I like him. A lot. And we're dating since, ugh...today..." Felix scratched his head, feeling quite nervous.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Felix looked Dahyun in the eyes. "You're okay with it?"

"As long as he makes you happy."

"He does."

"Then I'm more than okay with this. I'm very glad. He's a nice boy," Dahyun got up. "Good night then, Felix. Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, mum." 

She left, and Felix fell on his bed, smiling dreamily.

  
_3 june (8:59 pm)_

Nayeon-unnie:  
Dahyunnie!  
Our boys are dating!  
I can't believe it, I'm so excited c:

_3 june (9:21 pm)_

you:  
Me too, me too!  
I'm so happy for them!

Nayeon-unnie:  
We should meet again soon  
How about next weekends?

you:  
Sounds good!  
We're gonna wait for you and Hyunjinnie!

Nayeon-unnie:  
( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

you:  
♡ ～('▽^人) 

  
_8 months later_

Things were going perfect between Hyunjin and Felix. So perfect, it felt like a dream. They were spending almost all their time together, even though they didn't talk much.

They would just fall into comfortable silence, lean into each other, and read or surf the net.

Seungmin and Jeongin joined them in summer when they started preparing for exams. It was their last year at school after all. A whole new different page in life was waiting for them patiently. 

Hyunjin would attend volleyball trainings as well, where he saw Jaemin.

_"By the way..." Jaemin drew Hyunjin's attention during the break, "Jeno and I...we started going out." He lifted his head and have Hyunjin a shy look._

_"Man! That's wonderful news!" Hyunjin exclaimed, patting his friend's back. "How's it going?"_

_"Well...Jeno promises to turn the corner. Anyways it's our problems, don't think about it," Jaemin gave him a wry smile._

_"I'm happy for ya! I'm always there for you, by the way...just in case," Hyunjin grinned back warmly._

_Jaemin seemed to be surprised by these words, but in the next moment he broke into the wide smile again, "Thanks, Hyunjin."_

  
  
And Felix kept in touch with Ryujin. They had been texting each other once in a while.

_25 september (8:31 pm)_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_let's go on a double date tomorrow_

_you:_  
_i was thinking of preparing...._

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_cmooooon man_  
_your books won't go anywhere if let yourself rest for one day_

_you:_  
_r u sure chaeryeong is okay with it?_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_ofc she is_  
_she suggested it_

_you:_  
_????_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_what now_

_you:_  
_last time we did it she was mad at us_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_she gives you a second chance_  
_only if you won't burn a hole in her dress again_

_you:_  
_i quit....so it won't happen_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_quit burning holes?_

_you:_  
_QUIT SMOKING_

_ryujin ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ):_  
_text hyunjin then_

_you:_  
_okkkkk_

Hyunjin and Felix promised to stay by each other's sides no matter what, and their mothers supported both boys. Felix still had his best friends, Seungmin and Jeongin. Hyunjin got new friend in the face of Jaemin.

Even though all of them had to overcome some difficulties on their way, everything was fine now. They still will have to meet lots of hardships in the future, but none of them was afraid at this point. They had each other, and the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiii finally finished it, i can't believe it happened lol!!!  
> i hope you'll leave a comment since it's the final chapter to let me know your thoughts about this fic!!
> 
> i lacked a looot of skills while writing it, i think my characters weren't developed enough, so i'll work harder on it in the future  
> i also hope the ending wasn't too abrupt...
> 
> BY THE WAY i'm gonna start uploading my new minlix fic within this week if the stars align.....sooooo if you liked my work and if you're a minlix enthusiast i hope you'll be looking forward to it!
> 
> i decided to end this fic as happily as possible, i have lots of angst tucked away in my drafts for new works!!!
> 
> oh oh almost forgot, my twt is @ ksinkinsink  
> you can talk to me anytime <33  
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
